Faded
by SilentWolf76
Summary: It should have just been a normal day. It shouldn't have come to this. But after that day, Romano and Veneziano lost their little brother in what was called 'The Seborgan Massacre'. Lots of angst. Also, Romano swears. Don't like swearing? Don't read.


**A/N: I know this sounds weird, but I managed to come up with this on the toilet. I believe that certain toilets are magical (especially mine) because I literally just sit there and let my mind wander and before you know it I've thought of a story. Please don't think I'm a freak or anything!**

 **Also, this is quite angsty. Just warning you. Sorry for the OOCness.**

 **I wrote this because there aren't any stories about Seborga dying (at least, not that I can find), and I wanted to write on.**

 **Just a quick reminder on human names:**

 **Romano – Lovino**

 **Veneziano (Italy) – Feliciano**

 **Sealand - Peter**

 **Seborga – Romeo**

 **I cross between nation and human names unconsciously, so watch out.**

 **Warning: Lovino swears in this. Don't like swearing? Do not continue.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It was a sunny summer's day in Venice, where the world meeting was being held. Most of the countries were already there; they were just waiting for about three more.

Italy was sat down, chatting excitedly to Germany, who looked like he was only half-listening. Romano was doing his best to ignore Spain, who was talking to France and Prussia very close to him.

When the three countries finally arrived, everyone took a seat and the meeting began.

And, as usual, chaos soon broke out. Germany tried to shut everyone up and restore order, but it was too out of control even for _him_ to sort out.

However, something _did_ manage to shut everyone up.

And that was when a random Sealand suddenly burst through the door, looking wildly round for someone.

When he saw Veneziano and Romano, he ran over to them and said quickly in a panicked voice, "H-help! Please! I-I don't know what happened, he just suddenly-"

Romano placed a hand on Sealand's shoulder and cut him off. "For the love of God, slow down! What the hell happened and why are you panicking?"

Sealand took a deep, shaky breath and said slower, "We were just m-messing around when he s-suddenly…collapsed. Th-there was blood, and w-we just don't what to d-do!" He started to tremble, locking eyes with Lovino.

Romano frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

Peter gulped before replying, "Seborga."

The Italian's eyes flew wide and his eyebrows shot up. He leapt out of his chair, and grabbed the front of the micronation's clothes. "Where is he?!" He yelled.

"I-I'll take you." Sealand beckoned for them to follow him, and Romano let go of his clothes and immediately started to walk forward. Feliciano got up, worry etched on his face.

They quickly exited the meeting room, leaving a lot of confused nations to wonder about what was going on.

"Maybe we should see if Seborga's alright, oui?" France suggested, starting to walk towards the door.

"I think they can handle it fine, France. Let's continue the meeting. You can check on them after." Germany objected. Reluctantly, France and the other nations who were heading towards the door returned to their chairs and the meeting restarted.

Meanwhile, the two Italians and the micronation soon found Wy and Seborga. Romeo was on his back, blood running from his chest, head, nose and mouth, despite Wy's desperate attempts at stopping the blood flow with a ripped part of her shirt. His fingernails dug into the floor like it was a life support, and his eyes were pinched shut. His breaths sounded painful and strained, and his body was tense.

Wy let out a sigh of relief when she saw the three. "You're finally here."

"I haven't been gone that long!" Peter argued before sighing and turning to Feliciano and Lovino. "Please say you know what's wrong with him."

They walked forward and knelt beside the suffering micronation. Feliciano gently pressed down on Romeo's chest, earning a loud hiss of pain from him. Humming thoughtfully, he tapped his chin. Usually, he would be running round panicking, but this was too serious. Sure, he was scared, and he wanted nothing more than to run to Germany and hide behind him, but he had to be brave. His brother was in pain; he had to help.

Romano gently shook Seborga's shoulder. Normally, he would smack him round the face and tell him to _wake the fuck up,_ but that would only make his condition worse.

"I've seen this before." He murmured, not bothering to hide the fear and concern in his voice.

Sealand stared at him, a small smile on his face. "You have? Great! Then you can treat him and he'll be all better!"

Romano sighed, gazing at Romeo's bloody face. Peter's smile faded. "I recognise this. His people are dying."

Wy sucked in a breath and Sealand froze.

Lovino continued, "It's a lot more dangerous since he's a micronation. If all of his people die, he dies as well." His eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Now if you'll _excuse me_ ¸ I have a certain _phone call_ to make." He spat angrily, walking away from them and pulling out his phone.

Punching the numbers, he waited impatiently for the person on the other end to pick up.

When they did, he didn't bother with greetings. "Listen up! Tell me _now_ why the hell people are fucking dying in Seborga!"

The person on the other end muttered something which made Lovino angrier. "I don't care if you're my fucking boss! Tell me _now_!"

Romano's boss was silent for a minute before quietly explaining something in hushed tones.

"Oh. I see." Was all the Italian said before abruptly hanging up. He slowly walked over to them before saying, "This group of people is going round killing people, burning down houses, etc."

"What? Why?" Sealand asked.

"I don't know. My dumb boss doesn't have a clue either." Then he muttered something about 'hearing about swearing to his boss' under his breath.

"What should we do?" Veneziano raised his head to look at Romano.

"Well, it takes about five hours to drive from Venice to Seborga. How long's he been like this?" Romano turned to Sealand.

"About fifteen minutes or so." Wy answered for him.

"If we push it, we could get there in four hours." Feliciano said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "That's breaking a few speed limits and avoiding police, of course."

"I'll drive." Lovino declared. "Come on; we're all going to Seborga."

Feliciano and Sealand helped lift Seborga, who whimpered at the contact. They set him on Romano's back, who strongly rejected having to carry him.

Once they got to the car, Sealand got into the back seats of the car and sat in the left-hand seat. He helped get Seborga into the middle seat, followed by Wy, who sat in the right-hand seat. Feliciano opened the passenger door and got in, and Lovino went to climb into the driver's seat.

Slamming the keys into the ignition, he started the car and shot out of the car park.

* * *

~Four and a half hours later~

Romano slowed down a bit when they finally entered Seborga. He was not happy; there had been a fair amount of traffic and had delayed them for half an hour. Romeo was getting worse; he'd grown very pale and barely moved. He was losing blood, energy and life.

But as soon as they entered his land, he groaned and cracked one eye open.

Sealand gently tapped his shoulder. "Seborga, can you hear me?"

He gave a short hum and slowly turned his head to face Peter. The British micronation didn't like the pain in his friend's eyes. He panted slightly, as if just moving his head was exhausting.

Peter took his left hand and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "You'll get through this, won't you? You're strong; you'll survive. Right?"

But the only answer he got was a loud cry of pain as Seborga clutched his chest with his right hand and tucked his chin into his chest. More blooded dribbled down his chin as his eyes were squeezed shut and jaw was clenched. "H-hurts!" He gasped out between strained breaths.

The car suddenly stopped, and Wy asked, "Why did we stop?"

"It's as far as we can damn go." Romano growled, waving his arm to the remains of a destroyed building lying across the road. He turned the engine off and got out the car, cursing under his breath. The others followed, careful with Romeo. They set him on Romano's back again, and began the search for survivors and the group responsible.

"I can't believe there's this much destruction." Sealand murmured. "Shouldn't there be cops around?"

"They've probably all been killed." Romano replied, before nudging Wy. "Call 112. Quietly tell them there's been a massacre in Seborga, and tell them to come quickly." She nodded and got her phone out.

As they walked along, the only sound being Wy's quiet call and their footsteps. Bodies littered the street, along with rubble from destroyed buildings. There were small fires dotted about, and they'd been smart enough to avoid the bigger ones. But the sight made them all uncomfortable.

"Fratello…I'm scared." (Fratello – brother in Italian) Veneziano whimpered, edging closer to Romano.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it, idiota?!" He snapped, before trying to calm himself. "It'll be fine, Feli."

"Are you sure about that?" A sudden voice rang out across the street they were walking down. Romano tensed up and Veneziano yelped in surprise.

A masked man walked forward, dressed in a tight-fitting shirt, torn jeans and boots. His outfit was completely black, including his mask. He then took off his mask and grinned at the sight around him. "Destruction is a beautiful thing. Don't you agree?"

"Did you do this?" Romano demanded venomously.

The man laughed. "I'm honoured by your guess! But no, I didn't. Not all of it, anyway. I killed some of the people; my comrades burnt the buildings." He explained all too cheerfully.

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "Heartless bastards! Why did you do it?"

The man glared at him, before his eyes fell upon Seborga. He clapped his hands in delight, his face lighting up in excitement like a kid getting a new toy. "Great! You brought him!" He whistled then, and about twenty people appeared, nearly all holding weapons ranging from bats to guns to daggers. Two of them, a woman and a man, that appeared close to the man were holding a young man between them, who only looked in his early twenties.

The woman smirked and said, "You called, boss? I'm guessing _he's_ here."

"Right you are." The boss replied, before facing the two nations and three micronations in front of him. He pointed at the young man and said loudly, "Behold! The last Seborgan!"

Lovino felt Romeo tense behind him and start to struggle. The leader noticed this and clicked his fingers. Immediately, the other members of the group sprang forward and restrained Veneziano, Wy and Sealand. They ripped Seborga away from Romano and shoved him forcefully onto the ground in front of the others, facing the boss. Coughing and wheezing, he unsteadily pushed himself upright using his hands and knelt on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"I know about you people." The boss began. "How you're representations of countries and even micronations. Now, I don't have a hatred towards you _countries,_ but I have a large hatred for you _micronations._ You're so desperate to be recognized and you always declare independence. You're nothing but nuisances."

"That's not true!" Sealand yelled.

He completely ignored Sealand and continued. "I don't like your personalities, either. You're all loud and boisterous, doing crazy things just to get peoples' attention."

"Now, you look here!" Wy snapped angrily. "We're not all like that! In fact, there's only one micronation I can think of that's like that!"

This time, the boss _did_ noticed one of them speaking. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Wy. "Oh? Is that so?" He squinted his eyes at her, before they widened. "Ah, I know who you are! Yes, I've heard about you. You're the Principality of Wy, correct?"

Wy uttered a low growl in the back of her throat. "So what if I am?"

He walked towards her and grabbed her chin. "You're still like what I explained; you just express it in a different way. You're rude and snappy, and you're cold to people quite a lot. You do that so people will know your name and think 'yeah, Wy's mean but cool' or something."

Wy froze for a minute, before asking slowly, "How…do you know…so much?"

The leader smirked. "By studying, of course!" He straightened up, releasing her chin. "I've researched all you people. I've memorised everything I found out." He puffed out his chest before turning and walking back towards Seborga. "But I think we're going a bit off-topic here."

He crouched down in front of Romeo and grabbed a fistful of hair. "You're one of the micronations I hate the most." He spat. "You flirt with girls, even though they're above you. However, there is _one_ person that I admit I have nothing against you dating." He pointed at Wy. "She's a micronation as well, and she's younger than you. Despite the age difference, you both have the same worth. Which is next to nothing, I know, but still."

Seborga growled weakly and glared at the boss. He then stood to his full height, and walked back over to the Seborgan citizen and the two who were making sure he didn't walk off.

The leader of the group then proceeded to draw out a sword. Seborga's eyes widened when he saw what the man was going to do.

"Now, I heard that without the people, the personification can't exist. Am I right?"

"Y-yes…don't kill him…please!" Seborga begged, locking eyes with the boss's.

But he only laughed.

"Seborga…you will get to experience the greatest thing of all: the last of your people, killed by my blade!" He laughed louder at Seborga's horrified expression. "You should be honoured! Don't worry; you're not the only one. Your _friends_ will experience it too!" He pointed at Wy and Sealand.

Seborga was lost in thought for a moment, conflicted. _Should I try and fight? But I'm so tired…I can barely stand. But if I just accept it…I'll die. I guess I have no choice, then._

"I can't get out of this, so I will accept the inevitable; I will accept my fate. But on two conditions." He said in a shaky yet clear voice.

"No! Don't do it! Fight back, for God's sake! Don't give in to that bastard!" Romano yelled, struggling against the person restraining him. "Get…the hell…off me!" He stopped struggling, however, when the barrel of a gun was pressed to his forehead.

The leader smirked. "Oh? And what are those?"

"One: do _not_ _lay a finger on my friends._ Or _any_ micronation. Or _any_ nation. Got it?"

"All right. And what was the other _condition_?"

Seborga sighed and replied, "Make his death as quick and painless as possible. I do not wish for the last of my people to suffer a painful death. Okay?"

The leader hummed thoughtfully, before nodding. "As you wish. It'll still hurt you, though."

Seborga hung his head. "I know."

The boss raised his sword, preparing to deliver the killing blow to two people.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone there.

The sword started forward, blade glinting in the light from the sun and the fires. It looked like it had been freshly cleaned, shining with a brilliance that it shouldn't have for an object that is used to kill people.

When the tip of the sword broke through the clothes and skin, Sealand's eyes widened.

When the flesh and muscle were torn, his forgot how to breathe.

And when one of the most important organs, the heart, was pierced, he felt his chest clench painfully. The one scene had been played in stages for him, but now it was pieced together into one simple movement.

The leader of the group that had slaughtered the entire population of Seborga had just plunged his sword far into the chest of the last Seborgan, straight through the heart. Killing him instantly.

So when the last Seborgan fell to the ground, lifeless, he felt weak at the knees, his body felt heavy, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

All Sealand could do was move his gaze away from the dead man, and to his friend.

All Sealand could do was watch as Seborga screamed in pain, clutching his chest.

All Sealand could do was watch as Seborga collapsed, dying.

And Sealand felt like _his_ heart had been pierced, and shattered into a million pieces.

He couldn't hear anything around him. There was a ringing noise blocking all of it out. All he could hear was the voice of his friend, saying his two conditions. The first had been in a protective, strong tone, but the second was in a defeated, hopeless tone. He couldn't see anything around him. His vision was blurred. All he could see was his friend, dying on the floor.

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't happening. This is just a nightmare, and he'll wake up from it any minute now. Then he'd go meet Wy and Seborga, and hang out.

He suddenly felt very thirsty and light-headed.

Everything around him went black, as if he'd just closed his eyes.

But then he opened his eyes, and felt the cold ground against his cheek. His vision was still blurred, but clearing. He could see Wy staring into his eyes, her head on its side, looking at him worriedly. He frowned, confused. His head hurt a bit, and he could still hear the ringing in his ears, although it was fading. His legs felt weak, and he felt light and heavy at the same time.

"-land! Sealand! Can you hear me?" He shook his head to clear the ringing slightly and glanced at Wy, who was speaking to him. "Sealand! Talk to me! Can you hear me?"

"W-Wy?" He stuttered.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God, you're alright." Then her voice hardened and she hit his shoulder gently. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted."

He was about to ask why, when everything that just happened came back to him.

"S-Seborga!" He shouted, starting to get up.

Wy put her hand on his shoulder to slow him down. "Slow down a bit! God, you're so reckless!" She sighed and her voice softened. "He's over there. C'mon, let's go see him."

Wy stood up, reaching her hand out for Sealand to take. It was rare for her to be so kind to him, so he took it without complaint or tease. He glanced over and saw Seborga on his back, his head in Veneziano's left hand. The Italian's right hand was gripping Seborga's, and he was crying. The group had all disappeared, except the leader, who was calmly watching and only half-listening to Romano shouting and swearing at him.

When Sealand and Wy stood beside Seborga and Veneziano, their eyes locked with the dying micronation's.

Seborga managed a weak smile, and murmured, "Hey, guys."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Wy exclaimed angrily. "You're dying, and the first thing you say to us is 'hey guys'?!" She sniffled, the strength in her voice fading. "You…idiot." She rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Wy…try to be nicer…to everyone." Seborga said in a strained voice.

"What do you mean 'try to be nicer to everyone'?! I'm plenty nice!" She argued.

Seborga chuckled before breaking out into a coughing fit which resulted in more blood on the ground.

"I…would have liked…too see you…a hundred years…older…"

Wy scowled before smiling softly. "I know. I…I would have liked you to see me in a century too." She sniffled some more. "I-I just can't believe you're actually…d-dying."

"P-please don't die!" Sealand cried out, tears brimming his eyes. "I don't want you to go!" He dropped to his knees. "Please stay!"

Seborga let out a ragged breath and waved his hands in the direction of his legs, gazing at them. Both micronations and nation followed his gaze and stared at his legs.

They were fading.

Seborga's legs were slowly fading away.

 _Seborga_ was slowly fading away.

"N-no." Sealand let out a choked sob and tears started to run down his cheeks. A single tear strayed down Wy's cheek, creating a path for more to follow. It wasn't often she cried; but her friend was dying. How could she not cry at that?

"Sealand…" Seborga murmured.

"Wh-what?" Sealand glanced at Seborga's face.

"Don't stop…trying to…become a…nation. Be…recognized…as an…official country."

"I-I won't."

"Good." Seborga sighed and closed his eyes. Neither Sealand nor Wy could stop crying. Seborga was one of the most energetic person they knew, full of happiness and fun to be around. He shouldn't be the one to die first. It's wasn't fair.

"I-I don't want you to go either. You're my fratellino." (Fratellino – little brother in Italian) Veneziano suddenly spoke up, tightening his grip on Seborga's hand.

Romano returned then, looking angry. "That _bastard_ said Seborga _deserved_ this. He said Romeo deserved to die!" He clenched his fists, before tensing up when he saw Seborga's fading legs. "Goddammit." He swore under his breath. No-one spoke after that, silence filling the destroyed area.

Suddenly, the loud blares of sirens cut through the uneasy silence, alerting them of the police's arrival. Many police officers ran around, rounding up the members of the group who were scattered across the land.

But they ignored all of that. Because that wasn't important at the moment.

Seborga shakily cleared his throat and gave Veneziano's hand a small squeeze. The Italian gazed at Seborga with questioning eyes.

The Seborgan took a deep breath before saying, "I might as well not let my land go to waste."

"What are you talking about?" Veneziano asked, a hint of worry flashing across his face.

"I, the Principality of Seborga, hereby give all land formerly belonging to me to Republic of Italy."

After he said this, his body began to fade quicker. Without the people, a nation will fade slowly. But without the land as well, they'll fade quicker. By now, the tips of his fingers and the bottom of his stomach were disappearing.

"N-no! Idiota, why would you do that?!" Romano shouted.

Seborga only said, "Feli, Lovi, take good care of my – your new land, okay? Don't let it…go to…waste…" The energy it took to say his declaration had tired him out even further, and he was starting to lose consciousness. But he couldn't go. Not just yet. There was one more thing he had to do.

His lower arms and his stomach had completely faded now and his upper arms and chest were going now as well.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go…" Feliciano whispered desperately. Now Romeo's hands were gone, he could only hold onto the back of his head.

"Don't worry, fratelli. I'll still be there; just as a free spirit. I'll be watching over you. Always." (Fratelli – brothers in Italian) He tried his best to keep the exhaustion out of his voice and used all his energy he had left to speak to his brothers.

"Hey, Feli." He murmured, locking eyes with Feliciano.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"A-anything! Ask me anything and I'll do it!"

"Smile for me."

"Huh?"

"Can you please smile for me?"

Feliciano hesitated, before forcing a smile.

Seborga sighed and dropped his gaze. "Please don't force it. Smile a true smile for me. Please."

"I-I don't know if I can. You're dying. How can I smile at a time like this?"

"Because you don't get the whole picture. Dying is the bad part. But I'm going to be free now. Free as a bird. I'll be soaring in the sky, a free spirit, and I'll always be watching over you. We'll still be together. You won't ever be alone. And whenever you feel alone, know that I'll always be by your side. Always. I'll never forget you, if you'll never forget me. As long as you don't forget, we'll always be together. I'll feel no pain. I'll feel free. I'll always be able to comfort you and be there in your time of need. _That's_ the good part. _That's_ what you can smile for. So could you please smile for me?" He panted slightly from his little speech, but hid it as best as he could. His chest and arms are gone; only his head and neck remained.

With tears running down his face, Feliciano smiled a true smile, and replied, "Yeah. You'll be free. You've always wanted to be free. I'm happy for you; really, I am. I'll never forget you. You'll always be my fratello. Goodbye, Seborga. Goodbye, Romeo Vargas."

Seborga smiles for the last time, two twin tears streaking down his face, before the last part of his body, his head, fades away, leaving Feliciano's hand empty.

Empty except for a small, dog-tag-like necklace. The same one that Seborga wore. Or rather, _used_ to wear.

That was the first time all four of them, Sealand, Wy, Romano and Veneziano, had seen a Micronation die.

That was the first time Sealand and Wy had seen a friend die.

That was the first time Romano and Veneziano had seen a brother die.

* * *

News of Seborga's death travelled quickly round the world, and many nations came to pay their respects. As there was no body to bury, Romano and Veneziano had decided to build a memorial, to remember those who died in the Seborgan Massacre. But it was also built so the two brothers would never forget their little brother.

But there was another thing that would always remind Veneziano of Seborga. And that was the little, dog-tag-like necklace he always wore around his neck. He never took it off.

After the day of the massacre, both Romano and Veneziano had nightmares about Seborga and his death.

Veneziano would have them especially bad sometimes, and when that happened, not even Romano could calm him down.

However, whenever this happened, they would always feel a presence. Usually, they could faintly feel one, but it was always strongest when Veneziano would have a very bad nightmare.

This presence wasn't a cold, distant one, but a warm, close one.

They would always feel arms around them, drawn into a comforting embrace that relaxes and comforts both of the Italians.

They only know of one person who can cheer them up like that.

Who can bring light to the darkness.

Who can bring them back from the brink of despair.

Who can be there for them when they really need it, even though he's no longer alive.

The one person who can do what others cannot.

Their brother.

The principality of Seborga.

Romeo Vargas.

* * *

 **A/N: The end.**

 **Also, the group in this story is not related to any existing groups today. For all we know, they could have come from Uranus. The planet, not…yeah.**

 **Sorry if you didn't like this. But please don't flame me. I burn easily.**

 **And please don't ask for me to continue this or anything because the main reason I wanted to write some angsty Seborga.**

 **So, that's all I can think of to say. This was nearly 5K, though! I've never wrote so much in one chapter before!**

 **With that, I bid you all goodnight (or morning, or whatever).**

 **Bye~**


End file.
